This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to an electrical connector and connector slide-in mounting bracket arrangement.
Electrical connectors are mounted on support panels by various types of connector mounting brackets. One general type of connector mounting bracket is a slide-in mounting bracket where the electrical connector body is equipped with lateral rails and the connector mounting bracket is equipped with complementary grooves or tracks that are open at one end. The electrical connector is installed in the connector mounting bracket by inserting the lateral rails into the open end of the grooves and sliding the electrical connector for the full length of the grooves into a fully installed and retained position. See for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,975 granted to John J. O'Keefe, II, Dec. 6, 1983.